The present application pertains to a cleaning system that uses sonic vibrations to agitate a tank of cleaning solution in which jewelry may be immersed. In particular, the system provides superior vibration isolation for the cleaning tank.
Jewelry, especially types that are worn frequently such as wedding rings, typically becomes soiled in use and requires frequent cleaning in order to maintain its appearance. Many consumers are without means to adequately clean their jewelry at home. If they clean items at all, they must take them to a jeweler for steam cleaning or the like, which is inconvenient and usually is done infrequently.
There exist home cleaning systems for jewelry, that typically use a tank of cleaning solution in which items can be immersed. Usually means are provided for the tank to vibrate, to dislodge any particles and to ensure that the solution can circulate and clean all surfaces. Vibrations may be in the sonic range (up to about 30,000 cycles per minute), or in the ultrasonic range (above about 20,000 cycles per second). However, the vibration generators are frequently large and noisy, rendering them inconvenient for users. A need still exists for a small, quiet vibratory cleaner that can efficiently clean jewelry and other small items.
The present invention provides a small, quiet sonic cleaner which can be used to clean jewelry and other small objects. The cleaner includes a tank which is rigidly connected to a vibration generator such as an eccentrically loaded motor, and which is flexibly coupled to a base upon which the cleaner sits. The coupling of the tank to the base is preferably through progressive motion attenuators such as springs, which provide superior vibration isolation for the tank.
The invention comprises a sonic cleaner and a method of using the cleaner to clean jewelry. The cleaner includes a tank, a vibration generator coupled to the tank, and a base that supports the tank via a progressive motion attenuator (e.g., one or more springs). The progressive motion attenuator acts to isolate the base from the vibrations generated by the vibration generator. Example vibration generators include motors and electromagnetic vibrators. The tank may comprise a transparent material such as styrene acrylonitrile copolymer, and may include hooks for suspending jewelry in a cleaning solution in the tank. The hooks may be attached to the tank via a freely rotating joint, allowing them to rotate in response to vibrations from the vibration generator. The jewelry cleaner may include a power source such as a battery. The base may include a battery cover upon which it rests, the cover including a cushioned surface to vibrationally isolate the cleaner from a supporting substrate.
In use, the sonic cleaner is filled with a cleaning solution, in which jewelry is immersed. The vibration generator is then used to vibrate the tank, so as to clean the jewelry.